headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville, Kansas
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Kansas | county = Lowell County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Smallville Savings & Loan | 1st = }} Points of Interest DC Universe ; Smallville Elementary School: Clark Kent, Lana Lang, Pete Ross and Kenny Braverman all attended school here as children. As an adult, an embittered Braverman tried to strike back at Clark Kent by planting a bomb inside of a globe in one of the classrooms. Action Comics #712 Smallville ; Kansas State Penitentiary: Kansas State Penitentiary was a state-funded prison located in or near Smallville, Kansas. Billionaire industrialist Lionel Luthor was sent to Kansas State Penitentiary for the murders of Gabe and Chloe Sullivan. While there, he shaved his head, was stabbed in the stomach by another prisoner, and met a man who shared with him a Kryptonian glyph that enabled him to switch minds with Clark Kent. ; Kent farm: This patch of land, which is several acres in size, is the home of the Kent family, passed down to Jonathan Kent from his father, Hiram Kent. It includes the main residence as well as an adjacent barn. Jonathan and his wife Martha lived in the main house along with their adoptive son, Clark. When Clark became a teenager, he took to staying in a loft in the barn. When Lois Lane came to town, she did not have any place to stay, so Martha and Jonathan (reluctantly) allowed her to live at the house. One other notable resident is Shelby - who is a rescue dog with a rather unique history himself. ; Kawatche caves: This was a series of caves so-named because of their historic association with the Kawatche First Nation tribe. More than 500-years-ago, a space traveler from the planet Krypton came to Earth and encountered the Kawatche. This "strange visitor from another planet" made a strong impression on the tribe and his presence helped shape their cultural identity. In the modern era, the walls of the cave are adorned with various markings and glyphs. They even contain a device that can open a spatial portal through the use of Kryptonian crystal keys. ; Luthor Mansion: Luthor Mansion is the family home of the Luthor family. It was originally a stone castle in Europe that Lionel Luthor had shipped over to the United States and re-assembled brick by brick. Lionel actually spent little time at the mansion as his business affairs usually kept him rooted in Metropolis. His son, Lex Luthor, grew up in the mansion and was the home's primary resident as an adult. ; Miller's field: In 1989, an alien space ship carrying the infant Kryptonian child Kal-El crashed in Miller's Field in the wake of a tremendous tornado. The child was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took him and raised him as their own. In 2004, Clark Kent's consciousness was overwhelmed by his "Kal-El" persona, which casually dismissed his human upbringing to embrace his Kryptonian heritage. When "Kal-El" awakened, he was found naked in the center of a burnt patch of corn in the middle of Miller's Field, after having been struck several times with lightning. He was discovered by Lois Lane, who brought him to Smallville Medical Center. ; Smallville Cemetery: Smallville Cemetery was a cemetery located in the town of Smallville. When it was believed that Chloe Sullivan had been killed by Lionel Luthor, a coffin was made for her and placed in the cemetery underneath her headstone. Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane, disbelieving the notion that Chloe was actually dead, disinterred the coffin and found that there was no body buried there. When Clark Kent's father, Jonathan Kent, passed away from a heart attack, he was buried at Smallville Cemetery. ; Smallville High School: Smallville High School is a public school for grades 9-12. Clark Kent attended school here, as did Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross, Whitney Fordman and many others. Lois Lane even had to return to high school to take classes to get a diploma. Chloe Sullivan was the head of the school newspaper, The Torch, and took a keen interest in tackling stories of a bizarre nature, which she spotlighted on her bulletin board which she called the Wall of Weird. ; Smallville Medical Center: Jonathan Kent was admitted to Smallville Medical Center after lapsing into a coma following Clark's psychological transformation into "Kal-El". He remained there virtually brain dead for three months, but Martha never gave up hope. She visited him every day, reading passages from Jonathan's favorite book, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Lois Lane brought an amnesiac Clark to SMC after finding him naked in a burning patch of land in Miller's Field. It was here that Clark was finally reunited with Martha and Mrs. Kent met Lois Lane for the first time. ; Smallville Savings & Loan: High school student Tina Greer, who had the kryptonite-spawned ability to alter her shape, masqueraded as Lex Luthor and entered the Smallville S&L in an effort to empty out all of Luthor's bank accounts. The bank manager was quite shocked by all of this, but attempted to comply. When he noticed that Lex's handwriting did not match the one they had on file, he asked to see Luthor's identification. Tina produced a gun and forced him to empty as much money as he could into a backpack. Afterward, she took off running down the street. Lex Luthor had an iron clad alibi as to his whereabouts and was exonerated soon after. ; The Talon: The Talon was a coffee house located on the main street of Smallville in the U.S. state of Kansas. As Smallville was a football town, the establishment was likely named in honor of the Smallville Crows, which was the varsity football team of Smallville High School. Lana Lang worked at the Talon as a barista when she was going to high school. When the Kent family needed to earn a little extra money, Martha Kent began working there as a barista as well. Even Lois Lane slung a couple of coffee cups (poorly, I might add) for a brief period. Lex Luthor ultimately bought the Talon and made Lana Lang his business partner. Lana began living in an upstairs loft. During a time when she was involved with a troubled young man named Adam Knight, she allowed him to stay with her in the loft as well. Films that take place in * Superman (1978) * Superman III (1983) * Superman Returns (2006) * Man of Steel (2013) TV shows that take place in * Superboy (1988 TV series) * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV series) * Smallville (TV series) Characters from * Clark Kent By way of Krypton. * Clark Ross * Ethan Miller * Greg Arkin * H. James Kwan * Kenny Braverman * Jonathan Kent * Lana Lang * Martha Kent * Mrs. Arkin * Nell Potter * Pete Ross * Phineas Potter * Rose Greer * Tina Greer * Walt Arnold * Whitney Fordman Appearances * Smallville: Upgrade External Links * * at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Kansas Category:Superman (1978)/Locations Category:Superman III (1983)/Locations Category:Superman Returns/Locations Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Locations